Forbidden love
by animefan16091
Summary: Roxas is a vampire and Axel is a werewolf. both of there countries are at war with each other will these star crossed lovers ever find a way to be together knowing that there families hate each other and that it is forbidden for a vampire and a werewolf to ever be together. Warning there will be mpreg and lemons in later chapters. reviews are very apriciated thank you very much


HI whats up guys. This will be the first fanfiction story I ever wrote so please be nice. I wrote this story in a rush trying to publish something before 2016. So expect bad grammar,bad editing,and the story might be all over the place and might not make sence so if you are still going to read this thank you i very much appriciate it. the story also might be a bit rushed as well. Warning this fanfiction will have mpreg if you dont like it please do not read it. The first chapter will mostly be introduction to the story and just introducing the main characters. If i publish this on December merry christmas and a happy new year to eveyone. Hope you like it please enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Forbidden Love**_

 **Chapter 1 introduction**

 **By Animefan16091**

Once upon a time where the sun always shines so brightly, There was two countries that had there own kingdoms. One kingdom for the vampire clan and the other in a different country full of werewolf packs. the name for one of the county is called Raidient Garden the home of vampires. In Raidient Garden there is a castle in that kingdom called hallow bastion. the castle is huge and beautiful full of many green gardens on the outside.

There lives a vampire king in that castle. He is the head and ruler of all the vampire clans in that kingdom. The royal family of vampire clans and noble vampire clans is called the strife family. The name of the vampire king is cloud strife. He is married to his wife Aeirth, a noble pure vampire woman and now queen of the vampire kingdom. They had two twin baby boys. Roxas the first born prince and oldest. Sora the second born prince and youngest of the twins.

There father cloud wanted to protect them and there royal family secret from there enemy the werewolf kingdom and there royal family. Knowing they can take advantage of it and that it is past down from every male in the royale blood line. That most males can reproduce in the family themselves with another male mate. So far no one knows not even vampire commoners and nobles know and cloud intends to keep it that way for the sake of his children and there future and the future of Raidient Garden.

Now its time to take a look at the other kingdom, a country full of werewolf packs, royalty, nobles and commoners. The name of this county is called Galbadia Gardens. in this kingdom they have a werewolf pack of only alpha that have the bloodline to rule all packs of the kingdom and subdue into submission are called royalty. The werewoles call there royalty emperor and empress it is the tradition of the werewolf poeple.

The emperor of Galbadia garden is called Reno valentine. He belongs in the valentine moons pack all members in that werewolf pack are born alphas. They are the strongest and toughest back in all of galbadia gardens. That gives them the right to rule and they are respected by lesser ranking packs and they all must obey there supperoir or there will be big consequences. The other members of the packs are empress of galbaida gardens, is called cissne valentine and Renos wife.

Renos older brother Sepheroth valentine is the general and high ranking alpha officer in the galbadia gardens military of werewolf shifters. he has the longest and one of a kind sword in all of galbadia gardens. The sword chose him to be its master and he is the only one that can wield it. everyone else tryed and failed. That is what made Sepheroth the strongest out of all werewolfs in all of galbadia. That is why he declined to be emperor since his better suited for fighting then politics. However he does still rule the lesser packs and comands them and helps Reno out.

One day cissine started feeling sick and she was thowing up so she went to the doctor office. the doctors took some test then the doctor gave her the good news that she was pregnant. When the doctor discharged her she went back to the castle right away to give Reno the good news. when Reno found out he was thrilled to be having a baby. He didnt care if it was a boy or a girl like most fathers do, he was just happy and excited that he was finally going to be a father.

After six month pregnant Reno made an appointment for cissine to finally see the sex of the baby. Reno and cissine where very excited to find out the sex of there baby. when they arrived they went to the doctors office. The doctor out some slimy cold gel on her stomach and she used a rolling divice on her and when cissine and reno looked up at the screen they can both see there baby on the monitor tv. They can see there baby breathing and moving inside cissine's tummy.

At that very moment Reno was very proud of his wife and said to him seld that he will love his child no matter what and protect him from the vampire clan there immortal enemy. when the doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby Reno snapped out of it and he nodded and said yes. the doctor said congradulations its a boy. Reno jumped for joy and hugged his wife saying "I am going to be a father to a son, I am having a son." cissine hugged reno back saying "I am so happy we are having a son." When the check up was over the emperor and empress went home to there castle.

They were welcomed home by family members and they were excited to welcome the new member of the family one day. A few months later they had a baby shower. They had a big baby shower party to welcome the unborn prince of galbadia gardens. All the noble packs and commeners packs went to pay there respects and to give lots of gifts to the unborn prince. One month later cissine start to get very painful labor pains and she thinks she felt her water brake. Reno was bizzy with passing bills and endorcing new laws when he herd cissine scream in pain.

Reno asked his underling to take care of things while he was gone and rushed out of his office and saw his wife on a chair screaming in pain and calling his name and that she hates him right now for getting her pregnant. Reno ignored the harsh words beause he knows that its the pain talking and that she doesnt realy mean it she is just in a lot of pain and Reno cant blame her. He picks her up gently bridle style and carried and rushed her all the way to the hospital.

When they got inside the hospital the doctor took her from Reno and put her in a soft moving bed and took her into the birthing room. Cissine was squesing Renos hand very tightly while she was pushing the baby out. Reno herd there baby scream the doctor spanked its butt and it screamed doctor beathed the baby and rapped it in a towel and gave the baby tp there parents. Reno and cissine held there baby and got to see him for the first time. the baby had red spike hair like his father and he has his mothers greenish blue eye. They named the baby Axel.

* * *

 **Well thats it for the introduction chapter if you have read this far I am impressed. I dont realy like my own story telling and writing but i hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you guys for reading this awful story kudos to you. I was in a rush to get this out before new years so there will be a lot of errors in grammar and story writing. I wanted to get something out before it was officially 2016. Well happy new years everybody. this story might be kind of wierd for some poeple but again thank for reading.**


End file.
